The Phoenix (Princess Aza)
The Phoenix '''(sometimes known as the Flaming Arrow''' or Fire Feather), also known by her Native American name Princess Aza and American name Helene Haddox, is the leading female character of Supermen: The Musical. She is a the driving force of the Super Squad. Origins The Phoenix, like most of the characters featured in Supermen, was born in collaboration between the show's two creators. As the three main characters were modeled off the three main members of DC Comic's the Justice League, she is analogous to Wonder Woman. Character Biography Early Years Birth Aza, whose name means "warrior" in her native tongue, was born the only daughter of the chief of a Native American tribe, effectively a princess. Her mother died during childbirth, and she was seen as a great burden that had befallen the tribe. However, the shaman sensed that the spirits of the wind were one with her, and that she was destined for greatness. Childhood Despite the customs of the tribe, Aza's father raised his daughter as a man. Rather than spending her time learning domestic chores like cooking and weaving, he would often take her on long hunting trips in the forest. During these trips would he teach her the art of hunting and to be one with nature. Through her training she became an excellent archer and found deep, spiritual connectedness with nature, becoming emotionally attached to the forest outside her home. Back in the tribe, however, she didn't get along well with the other girls in her tribe and found playing with cornhusk dolls a bore. Instead, she wanted to go on adventures with the other boys of her tribe. They rejected her, refusing her company. On one occasion one of the boys even insulted her, saying that her bad luck (a reference to her mother's death) would scare the game away. She tackled him, giving him a black eye and knocking out an adult tooth. Adolescence When Aza was only twelve, her father suffered a heart attack and died while the two were on a hunting trip (Aza is unaware, but his heart failure was a result of an accomplished assisiation mission). As a result, the tribe once again saw her as a symbol of bad luck. She was sent to live with Mother Bear, the ancient matriarch of the tribe, where she was taught to be a lady and to be subordinate to men. Aza was very rebellious and refused to obey the sexist customs of her tribe. As a result, the other girls found her savage, and the men of her tribe--coupled with the air of misfortune that was said to accompany her--sought not to marry her, even for chiefdom of the tribe. However, when she was sixteen, she was betrothed to the same boy whom had insulted her in her youth. A cocky and arrogant hunter, he believed in male supremacy. She knew she could never love him, and so she planned to run away, packing all her things and setting out for the White Men's World. But on her exodus into the forest, she encountered bulldozers tearing down the trees, and ran back to the tribe to tell them of the injustice. Despite the elders' warnings, she spearheaded a team of vigilantes in clandestine warfare, taking out the bulldozers. She told them to keep hidden, but most of the men wanted to appear brave and faced the bulldozers head-on. One was killed in the attack, and the others were made prisoners of war by the enemy. Aza returned to her tribe safe, as she had used her knowledge of the forest and her own humility to hide behind trees and attack inconspicuously, but once more she was seen as a sign of bad luck. A few of her fellow tribe members, horrified and angered, voiced their opinion that she be banished from the tribe. Having lost her honor, she vowed to venture into the White Men's World and stop the forces of injustice herself. She took her father's bow and arrows with her. Before she left, the shaman (her tribe's spiritual leader), offered her some holy ashes. She took them gratefully and used them to mark her face, like fearsome war paint. Then she set off. Golden Age of Heroes In the White Men's World, which really was all other parts of America that did not include the reservation on which her tribe stood, Aza went straight to the governing body of America, Capital City, and protested the injustice of the government's treatment and fought for the rights of Native Americans. Her pleas ignored, she instead adopted a disguise and set to work. She would vandalize landmarks with her symbol, a flaming arrow. The media fell in love with her, heralding her a hero of human rights and calling her the "Phoenix". When a comic book company tried to sell her sexualized image in a pornographic series, she set the stand on fire overnight. It was at this point that she started a feminist movement, as women across the country identified with her as a symbol of woman empowerment. It wasn't long until the Phoenix learned that the only injustice of America wasn't restricted to the government's power--she saw everyday citizens victimized by others. It was then that she realized that her mission extended far beyond her own tribe--that she was meant to protect the people of America, not just the women and not just the natives, and she became a member of the Super Squad 'soon after. While helping create the Super Squad, Aza adopted the name 'Helene Haddox' to better blend in with the cookie-cutter society she was trying to change. She used this as her alter ego, and few knew her true identity, except those close to her. Originally she also kept the lives of Helene and the Phoenix separate, but after the break up of the Super Squad in 1967, she, along with the other two members, revealed their identities to the public. Supermen: The Musical Character Analysis Physical Description Personality Beliefs Spiritual The Phoenix was raised under the pagan beliefs of her tribe. She was taught by the shaman that there existed a Spirit World separate from our own Mortal World where the souls of the dead continue to live on and watch over us. She was also taught by her father that all life is sacred and that in order to find enlightenment one must be one with nature. As a result, the Silver Feather is a proud supporter of environmentalism, and believes in Mother Nature. Political As her tribe raised to her to be, the Phoenix's political views could be best defined as socialist. During the Second Red Scare of the Cold War, various newspapers and magazines who opposed the Phoenix's feminist views and feared the influence she had over her massive female following tried to destroy her public image by accusing and exposing her as a communist sympathizer, using her tribal upbringing as a basis. In response, she simply reported that she does not wish for the public to associate her with politics. Social Perhaps the Phoenix's greatest achievement (outside of her own superhero work) is her representation of the Human Rights Movement. As a woman and a Native American, the Phoenix herself has suffered much at the hand of society and is often treated as a second-class citizen. She has protested the Jim Crowe laws and segregation of the American south, and has become a leading activist for racism and sexism. She is seen by women everywhere as a feminist heroine. Relationships Associations [[Super Squad|T'he Super Squad]] The Phoenix was one of the three original founders of the Super Squad from 1960, throughout the Golden Age of Heroes, until it was discontinued in 1967. She acted as the leader of the group, although the media constantly portrayed her as the tag-a-long romantic interest. As a result of her involvement, she was one of the targets of the Mystery Hero Slayer's attempted annihilation of heroes. Family Friends Lovers Luke Goodman Aza and Luke officially began dating after the Super Squad's discontinuation, although rumors of romantic involvement between the two had begun much earlier. They became the city's sweethearts and were married in 1969. However, they divorced in 1975. They both believed that people were inherently good, and were willing to do anything to save someone; their good morals allowed them to be a good match, although Aza admitted "there was something missing". They still consider each other friends. Logan Blake Aza and Logan had growing romantic tension during their years in the Super Squad. It was rumored they were officially dating, although never confirmed. However, once the Squad broke up, Haddox and Blake had a falling out. Property & Possessions Chief's Bow The Phoenix prefers to use her father's bow, which he carved himself, as it held sentimental value and she believed that it brought her closer to her father's spirit.